


COME HOME

by SincerelySalty



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: Just Yata's feelings about Saru leaving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also transferred from my Wattpad.

He'll put on that flippant smirk & adjust his glasses ever so casually as his fingers dance along the hilt of his saber, as he hisses my name. "Misssaki..."

That _damn monkey_ is well-aware of how much I hated that... But he enjoyed pestering me. He enjoyed getting me flustered, seeing that angsty spark being ignited into a forest fire.   
Why did I let him get to me like that?  
Why did I give him that twisted satisfaction?  
He left us!

But... Of all the Red clansmen... It damaged me the most.   
To the point where I cried some nights...   
Where I hate the fact that I do, but I'd secretly wish for that traitor to return.  
I'd wish that he'd just show up at the door of the bar one morning, tossing his saber aside with an apology.   
I wish he'd beg for our forgiveness.  
I'd like to be the first to wake up that morning & accept his apology with open arms, despite my charade of hating him all this time.

But in the end... That's not a reality we'd come to face with.  
It's not quite a reality at all, is it?   
It's just a silly wish I have.  
I bet it's really only me who has the desire for him to come back.  
It's really only _my_ desire for him to be able to come back to the bar  & say "I'm home."   
It's only going _my_ dream.  
My dream & mine alone.  
No matter how much he denies it, HOMRA will _always_ be OUR home.  
And I'll keep waiting, I'll keep wishing.  
Because there's a slight chance it'll happen.  
The very small chance that Saruhiko Fushimi... will _**COME HOME**_...


End file.
